SesshoMarru's love
by Only-13
Summary: Inu-Yasha has a sister?


Sessho-Marru's only love  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Where are you?!" Cried a 11 year old named Chorhiro.  
Inu-Yasha lied on the ground; blood oozing from the circular hole in his chest.  
When hearing his name, Inu-Yasha tried to get up but failed, "I'm sorry Imouto-san." He moaned in pain.  
Chorhiro Ran up and down paths, looking for her older brother.  
Sessho-Marru also helped in the hunt, (Chorhiro's orders), his sense of smell useless from the off-tracking of blood.  
Inu-Yasha could not move. His wounds were too deep, and Miasma was seeping through his veins. He could not stay alive much longer.  
Sessho-Marru soon got annoyed and started to destroy trees and bushes in eagerness to find his brother quickly.  
Chorhiro, being only 11, started to cry. Why did her brother have to go missing? It wasn't fair.  
Soon, Chorhiro's eyes began to change. The pupil began to change into a blood red slit, and the demon markings on her face began to multiply until they're were 4 instead of one on her right cheek.  
Chorhiro's head began to throb and her senses blurred. Chorhiro was changing.  
Sessho-Marru sensed this immediately and ran to his baby sister.  
"Sister, stop this at once! Your body is to young to take your demon side! Stop changing or you'll die!" Sessho-Marru explained, his sensitive side starting to glow.  
Chorhiro felt her lungs slow down. Her heart burst in pain, and Chorhiro's lifeless body fell to the ground.  
"Chorhiro! No!" Sessho-Marru for the first time cried.  
Inu-Yasha felt an emptiness in his heart, "What.happened?" He thought, "Why do I feel as if someone I care so much about has died?"  
Sessho-Marru sat there on the ground; His sister's colorless face on his lap.  
Tears from Sessho-Marru's cheeks crept onto Chorhiro's face. Sessho- Marru started to think.  
"Inu-Yasha, if you would have been so careful in battle, Chorhiro wouldn't have died! I'll have your head for hers!" He swore aloud.  
Inu-Yasha sensed danger, and with a branch next to him, he limped toward the nearest village.  
  
54 years later  
  
Kagome ran up the low hill toward the old dead tree. She carried a beige backpack stuffed with food, and first aid instruments.  
Kagome stopped at the tree and looked up onto a high branch where Inu- Yasha slept.  
"Inu-Yasha! Time for lunch!" She called as loud as possible.  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes; blinking constantly from the unwanted light.  
Inu-Yasha jumped down next to Kagome and watched her bite into a orange fruit.  
"What the heck is that?!" He pointed to her fruit.  
Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha trying to tell him how rude he was, but failed, "It's called a mango!"  
Inu-Yasha dug through Kagome's bag until he found what he was looking for.  
"Nodles!" He cheered.  
Kagome laughed, almost choking on her bite of fruit, "It's Noodles, Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha sulked at his mistake.  
"Boooooom!!!!!!" There was and explosion.  
Kagome jumped, Inu-Yasha dropped his cup of noodles and frowned, "What was that noise, Inu-Yasha? It came from the village!"  
But Inu-Yasha was already speeding away toward his home village to see what was happening.  
Sessho-Marru walked through the village, demolishing everything in his path. (Did I mention that he was in his Demon form, the freaky dog thing from a battle he had had a few hours before?)  
When Inu-Yasha saw his insane brother, he grabbed for his sword.  
"No matter, brother," Sessho-Marru said in a deep rumbly voice, "I just want to talk."  
Inu-Yasha snorted and released the hilt of his sword.  
Sessho-Marru's blood red eyes watched as Inu-Yasha moved his hand slowly away from the hilt. He then quickly turned back into his human form.  
"so, you're here enjoying yourself, with your woman eating lunch?! How cute." Sessho-Marru teased as he dusted off his clothes.  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at each other, turned away and blushed, "She is not my Woman! What'd you want anyway, and why'd you destroy the village in the process?!" Inu-Yasha asked in a pissed off kind of way.  
'Sessho-Marru looks unhappy.' Kagome thought, 'Like he just remembered about a loved one.'  
Sessho-Marru stared at Kagome for a moment.  
"Inu-Yasha, how would you feel if I killed your.friend here and now?" Sessho-Marru asked bringing his claw to his face.  
"Don't you lay a hand on Kagome, you a** h***!" Inu-Yasha snarled.  
Sessho-Marru suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, "Oh, but I will." He put his claw to Kagome's neck.  
Kagome gasped at the speed of Inu-Yasha's brother, "Inu-Yasha! Do something! He's going to kill me!"  
Inu-Yasha swore aloud and pulled out his sword and pointed it to Sessho-Marru's neck, "Put your demented hand away now, Sessho-Marru! I'll kill you!"  
Sessho-Marru just stood still, "Inu-Yasha, you know I could dodge your swing, kill your girl, and leave in less then a minute; I suggest not pointing that slab of bone at me."  
Inu-Yasha looked into Kagome's terrified eyes and worded out something with his lips. Kagome replied with a yes.  
In a sudden flash of light, Kagome jumped back, Inu-Yasha jumped in between the two, and Sessho-Marru let out a quiet, "Hmmph."  
After the dust settled, Sessho-Marru began talking, "Inu-Yasha, do you remember our youthful times, when.. we got along?"  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome gasped at the same moment.  
"What. what are you talking about, Sessho-Marru?" But Inu-Yasha knew.  
Sessho-Marru was agitated, "She was eleven years old. She had brown- white hair and had the nicest smile. She had hazel eyes and a black streak on her cheek. She would laugh at anything we said, and loved us both very much; maybe too much."  
Inu-Yasha's heart missed a beat. He started to sweat and had a huge lump in his throat.  
"Chorhiro." He croaked quietly.  
Sessho-Marru snarled, "Yes! And she is dead, because of your carelessness! She tried to help you and that cost her with her life!"  
Kagome caught a glimpse of a tear in the brothers eyes.  
Kagome started to speak, "Who's Chorhir-"But Inu-Yasha cut her off.  
"Sessho-Marru, I didn't kill-  
"Enough!" Sessho-Marru roared, causing the trees to shake, and Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango to come running up the hill.  
"What's going on here!?" Sango yelled.  
Miroku shook his head, "I don't know."  
The two brothers spent a long time staring at each other.  
Kagome ran over to the others and filled them in about everything she knew about the argument.  
Then, Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Marru turned their heads to the south woods. Kagome gasped, "I sense shards!" She yelled.  
Naraku stepped out of the woods in his monkey suit. Beside him was kohaku.  
Sango gasped at the site of her brother, and miroku pulled the beads on his hell-hole hand, incase he needed to use it.  
Naraku laughed, "Very nice, two brothers fighting over a girl, what a catastrophe!" He laughed.  
Inu-Yasha sneered and Sessho-Marru looked pissed at the intruder.  
Naraku looked at the two demons and walked forward a few spaces.  
"Your poor, poor Chorhiro would be so upset if she saw you two fighting. And to think that I was to fault of her death." Naraku explained.  
All of the people present gasped except for Naraku and Sessho-Marru, who snarled at the fact.  
"What are you saying?" Sessho-Marru retorted.  
Naraku chuckled, "let me show you something you may very well enjoy."  
Naraku moved to the right so show a figure in the shadows.  
"Chorhiro!" Sessho-Marru gasped for the first time.  
The small girl looked up at the full demon in rage, "You killed me! How dare you!" She screamed.  
Sessho-Marru was drawn aback, "W-What did you say?"  
Chorhiro came out from the shadows showing a black streak on her cheek, brown-white hair, and hazel eyes, "You killed your own sister!"  
Everyone gasped.  
"Inu-Yasha has two siblings?!" Shippo asked to anyone.  
Inu-Yasha just stood there staring. 'How could she have lived? She was gone for so long! Naraku must have done it.' He thought in rage.  
Chorhiro clutched her fists and stared at Sessho-Marru, "You, brother! You killed me!"  
Sessho-Marru shook his head, "No, I didn-  
A sharp end of a stone and bone necklace stuck into Sessho-Marru's left chest.  
Kagome shrieked, "Stop this Ch-Chorhiro! Sessho-Marru loves you! Well I think he loves you. He would never kill you!"  
Inu-Yasha started to think back to the times where the three siblings, all of different mothers, would play, or protect each other. He thought about how Chorhiro would never hurt her brothers, He thought about that night when he was badly hurt and Chorhiro died.  
"Stop this, sister! You would never do this before! Naraku has deceived you! He told you that Sessho-Marru killed you, but he didn't, he tried to save you!" Inu-Yasha explained.  
Sessho-Marru fell backwards onto the ground from the double pain of the knife and poison in the tip of the blade.  
Chorhiro ran at Sessho-Marru and jumped on his stomach. Causing Sessho-Marru to cough.  
Chorhiro pulled out the knife necklace and held it high into the sky where the sun rays jumped off of the bloody blade.  
"You shall now die from my hand, like I did to yours!"  
As Chorhiro thrust the knife toward Sessho-Marru's paralyzed neck, an arrow flew through the air and hit the necklace out of Chorhiro's hand.  
Chorhiro shifted her gaze toward Kagome, who was holding the bow in her left hand.  
"Stop this Chorhiro. Inu-Yasha didn't kill you, and neither did Sessho-Marru, it was Naraku who deceived you! He injured Inu-Yasha (well one of his demons did), and he brought you back from the dead, and told you that Sessho-Marru killed you so that you would try and kill him. He knew that Sessho-Marru would not fight back because he loves you. And that is why you're here, neither of your brothers killed you!" Kagome explained.  
Chorhiro stared at Kagome, 'for some reason, I feel like I should believe her.' She thought.  
Chorhiro looked down at her suffering brother. He winced his first in awhile smile up to her, trying to hide the pain he was in.  
"I'm so sorry, Oni-san!" Chorhiro cried as she hugged Sessho-Marru tight.  
Inu-Yasha looked at the two of his siblings and smiled weakly, he then looked over at Kagome.  
"How did you know about what happened? I never told you." Inu-Yasha asked Kagome.  
Kagome blushed, "I guess one of my priestess powers is mind reading." She guessed.  
Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all ran over to Kagome and started to talk about what happened.  
Inu-Yasha walked over to Chorhiro who was now standing next to Sessho-Marru crying.  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the large cut in his brother's chest and the poison purple color spreading in his body.  
Kagome looked at the three demons and ran over.  
"What can we do to help him live?" Kagome asked looking over Sessho- Marru's scar.  
"Your arrow!" Miroku suggested as he and Sango ran over to Sessho- Marru.  
Kagome nodded and pulled one of her enchanted arrows out of her arrow holder. She then stuck it into Sessho-Marru's cut, him to hurt to notice it.  
The purple soon vanished, and Sessho-Marru opened his eyes. He looked at everyone coldly, causing them to step back a few feet.  
When Sessho-Marru stood up, Chorhiro ran and hugged him again.  
"I'm so sorry Oni-san! I tried to kill you!" Chorhiro cried.  
Sessho-Marru hugged back, "No, you were deceived by that devil, he's going to pay."  
Inu-Yasha then realized he had forgotten about Naraku and quickly turned to look for him. He was gone.  
Inu-Yasha walked up and put his hand on Chorhiro's shoulder, "Don't worry, we will kill Naraku, we will get him for what he has done." Chorhiro smiled.  
Suddenly a portal formed in the sky, and Botan (From Yu Yu Hakusho. Blue hair, pink robe), or the grim reaper, came down.  
"I'm sorry Chorhiro. But you must come to the after world; you don't belong here anymore." Botan explained sadly.  
Chorhiro looked back at Sessho-Marru, he nodded. She then looked at Inu-Yasha who motioned with his hand to go.  
"I'll miss you guys, I'll always be here." Chorhiro teared.  
Sessho-Marru hugged Chorhiro once more, and then Inu-Yasha did the same. Then, Chorhiro went through the blue portal with Botan, on her long brown stick thing.  
Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder, but Sessho-Marru was gone.  
  
4 years later  
  
Sessho-Marru lay in the woods. Injured from a fight with demon Inu- Yasha.  
A girl about 9 years of age stepped out of the brush. She looked sort of like Chorhiro, but human.  
Her name was Rin.  
"Rin? I see." Sessho-Marru smiled as he looked down, remembering his one love for the time being.  
  
The End  
  
Written by: Samantha Ellis  
Inspired by Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-Yasha  
Special thanks to :  
Alex Ellis  
Jasmine Gregory  
Libby Ellis  
Cast:  
Inu-Yasha  
Sessho-Marru  
Kagome  
Sango  
Miroku  
Shippo  
Naraku  
Kirara  
Rin  
Botan  
Chorhiro  
Kohaku  
  
Thank you all 


End file.
